A Noite mais Longa
by Kotori-chan
Summary: Riki reconhece o seu amor por Iason. Lemon. Nota: Anteriormente escrevi esta fic em inglês sob o nome de Sullen Snow. Estou a avisar porque vi a tradução em espanhol aqui no site.^^


_ A Noite Mais Longa_

********Kotori-chan 

Advertência_: _Ai no Kusabi foi criado por Rieko Yoshiara e publicado por June Video  
  
Uma doce e quente brisa ondulava os reposteiros da grande janela. As Luas gémeas de Eos espelhavam o seu brilho prateado e dourado sobre a cidade e o quarto. Riki olhava os dois astros. A sua luminosidade, especialmente a Lua dourada, lembrou-lhe o longo cabelo de Iason...o seu brilho...suavidade. 

O jovem cerrou os olhos. Um doce e quente desejo atravessou o seu corpo como uma fome ansiosa por ser satisfeita. Quando é que ele voltava? O desejo aumentava, a ponto de ficar coberto de suor. 

Riki despiu-se. Inesperadamente, um par de braços fortes abraçaram-no por trás. O rapaz tremeu. Longos dedos subiram até seu pescoço e queixo, obrigando-o a voltar-se. Um par de olhos azuis olhou-o com paixão. 

"Riki...meu Riki..." 

A voz de Iason era tão sensual...sua beleza, voz, força...tudo isto fazia de Iason o mais belo Blondie à face da Terra. As mãos do rapaz tremeram e tocaram as costas de Iason. O Blondie estremeceu ao toque. 

"Iason..." 

"Riki...meu Riki...estavas à minha espera?" 

"Eu..." 

Uma mão tocou o queixo de Riki e levantou o seu rosto. Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, lábios quentes tocaram os de Riki. Com um suspiro, este abandonou-se ao beijo. A língua de Iason explorava a boca de Riki, passando-a pelos seus dentes. O seu peito roçou os mamilos de Riki, arrancando-lhe um gemido abafado. As duas bocas separaram-se. 

"Desculpa ter-te feito esperar", disse Iason, acariciando a sua bochecha. "Tens fome?" 

"Sim...mas não para comer...comida." 

Os olhos de Riki pareciam lançar chispas de fogo. Todo o seu corpo emanava calor. Uma mão desceu até ás nádegas de Iason e apertou gentilmente através do fabrico. Iason estremeceu fortemente. O rapaz sentiu logo uma grande erecção contra a sua perna quando Iason se inclinou mais para ele. 

"Estou a ver que estás com fome, também." Sussurrou Riki ao ouvido de Iason. 

Iason estava incrédulo. Riki estava excessivamente descarado. Ele nunca o tinha visto daquela maneira. 

Mas... 

Talvez... 

Se Riki o AMASSE... 

Um raio de esperança inundou-o. Riki... 

Completamente nu, excluindo o Anel de Mascote, o seu corpo era bronzeado. A bela face estava levantada e os quentes olhos castanhos fixavam Iason. O Blondie esperou, ansioso. 

Riki passou as suas mãos pela camisa de Iason até o seu ventre. Parou por um momento, continuando até tocar as calças de Iason logo abaixo do seu ventre. O Blondie estremeceu apanhado de surpresa. 

"Porque não te despes?" 

Sem resposta, Iason começou por tirar a camisa. Quando estava meio-despido, Riki desceu suavemente as calças de Iason e a roupa interior. O grande e duro membro, coberto de veias, implorava ser tocado...ser... 

A boca de Riki rodeou o pénis de Iason, como se estivesse esfomeado disto à muito tempo... 

A suavidade dos seus lábios e o suave roçar dos seus dentes levaram Iason á loucura. Gemendo, enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos de Riki e passou uma mão pela sua face bronzeada. 

O rapaz estava de joelhos; a visão das costas morenas e, principalmente, a redondeza e perfeição das nádegas de Riki, a sua boca chupando o seu pénis...o sangue de Iason ferveu nas suas veias. Com os olhos fixos nas nádegas de Riki, o Blondie baixou-se um pouco, colocando um joelho no chão. Passou uma mão sobre as costas de Riki, até ao início do seu rabo. O rapaz estremeceu ao toque e esperou, suspeitando do que viria. Dois longos dedos procuraram e tocaram a pequena, enrugada e suave entrada. Iason começou a empurrar suavemente, sentindo as paredes apertadas a abrirem-se. Riki gemeu quando os dois dedos entraram completamente e chupou com mais força. Uma mão rodeou o membro duro, bombeando-o mais e mais, a outra acariciava o peito e ancas de Iason. Os dois dedos estimulavam as paredes do ânus de Riki, entrando e saindo, num ritmo que o enlouquecia. 

Iason empurrava as ancas para a frente, quase a ponto de sufocar Riki. Este pensou que, se continuassem, Iason explodiria e tudo estava acabado...removeu a boca, que estava húmida, deu um beijo quente a Iason e, aproximando a sua face do ouvido do Blondie, murmurou: 

"Quero que me possuas a noite toda...Iason." 

O Blondie estremeceu, a sua excitação aumentando cada vez mais. O jovem deitou-se de costas na grande cama, o seu peito subindo e descendo. Olhando nos olhos de Iason, Riki abriu as pernas, pondo uma mão sobre uma coxa. O seu pénis estava duro, os olhos castanhos brilhavam mais intensamente. Iason quase que podia sentir o calor que emanava dele. Deitou-se junto da sua Mascote, o corpo forte cobrindo-o. Iason começou a beijar o pescoço de Riki, mordendo um pouco aí e no lóbulo da orelha, arrancando pequenos gemidos e sussurros de Riki. Os gemidos aumentaram um pouco quando o Blondie avançou para os mamilos castanhos, lambendo e mordendo, provocando a sua erecção. As reacções de Riki deliciavam Iason; as pestanas contra a pele bronzeada, o cabelo negro ensopado de suor, os braços que o abraçavam e o toque das mãos...a amada boca roçou o seu peito e mamilos, uma cor vermelha na sua face. Levantou os olhos para Iason, um pequenos sorriso no rosto. 

"És tão belo, Iason..." 

O Blondie sorriu, passando uma mão pelo cabelo de Riki. Os grandes olhos azuis e o toque Incitaram nele um furioso desejo, o seu pénis tremeu, o seu ânus pulsava com excitação. 

Ele tinha de o reconhecer, Iason nunca o ofendera, nunca tivera intenções de o magoar. 

Não podia esperar mais. O seu corpo implorava pela realização. Era fome, era agonia. 

Gemendo, agarrou-se a Iason, não querendo prolongar mais as carícias. 

"Estás tão quente hoje, Riki..." 

"Por favor...quero-te...vem..." 

Iason beijou o seu peito em resposta, descendo até ao pénis de Riki. Lambeu suavemente a glande macia, arrancando um estremecimento de Riki e um grande gemido. As suas costas arquearam-se enquanto Iason passava a língua pelo seu pénis e testículos; separou um pouco as coxas de Riki, exibindo a entrada e lambendo, enquanto punha um dedo. Riki beliscava os seus próprios mamilos, uma grande excitação invadindo-o. 

"Iason..." gemeu, completamente perdido. 

Iason voltou-o de bruços; o pequeno orifício parecia chamá-lo, implorando ser penetrado. Apertou as nádegas de Riki, aproximando a glande do buraco. A glande entrou, afastando as paredes apertadas e húmidas. Riki gemeu e agarrou os lençóis. O resto do membro entrou lentamente, enchendo-o por completo. O rapaz levantou as ancas, estremecendo, enquanto Iason começava a entrar e a sair. O longo membro aquecia-o dentro de si, os testículos de Iason batiam contra as suas nádegas. Os gemidos de Riki enchiam o quarto , enquanto Iason entrava e saia com mais força. Inesperadamente, Iason agarrou-o e voltou-o novamente, dando-lhe um beijo vigoroso. Continuou a sua louca exploração do ânus de Riki enquanto mantinha os lábios presos aos dele. Os lábios de Iason não se afastavam, como se quisesse sugar a sua alma. A sua língua explorava a sua boca furiosamente, ao mesmo tempo que empurrava mais e mais para dentro dele. Riki sentiu-se húmido entre as coxas; o clímax estava iminente. Iason soltou um poderoso gemido que fez Riki tremer, sentiu o membro estremecer dentro dele e soltar o líquido quente. Gritou do fundo do coração e caiu sobre a cama. Iason estava sobre ele, respirando contra o seu pescoço. Beijou-lho e os ombros, suavemente. 

Riki olhou para a grande janela. Os primeiros raios de sol apareciam. 

"Iason...?" 

"Sim?" 

"Esta foi a noite mais maravilhosa que já tive..." 

"A sério?" 

"Tu és o homem perfeito, Iason..." 

Estas palavras comoveram Iason, que sentiu as suas esperanças aumentarem. 

"Riki..." 

O jovem fixou os seus olhos. Deu-lhe um suave beijo e murmurou uma frase que atacou Iason no mais fundo do seu coração: 

"AMO-TE". ^_~

  


**Nota da Autora/webmaster: Pode parecer incrível, mas escrevi esta fanfic pouco antes de ver Ai no Kusabi. Achei imensa graça ao ver que algo que tinha escrito nas cenas** **de sexo aconteceu mesmo! Umas era evidente mas alguns dos preliminares eu nem adivinhava. Quem viu AnK sabe que a última cena nunca aconteceu, mas eu quis meter assim.^_^**


End file.
